The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric
by LoA2012
Summary: A new twist on the time Eric and Ariel spent together... while she was still a mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric**

"I just can't stop thinking about her", Eric said to Grimsby.

"It was only a dream Prince Eric, don't dwell on it so much", the old man assured him and then toddled off.

"I don't want to stop dwelling on it", Eric whispered after Grimsby, "Come on Max, let's go back down to the beach."

"Ariel, you have to stop thinking about that human", Sebastian scolded the princess.

"Oh, I just can't Sebastian. I'm going back to that beach", Ariel said were confidence.

"No you are not. What would your father say?" Sebastian carried on in his harsh tone.

"I just want another look at him, just a glimpse. Oh, please Sebastian. He might not even be there and you would have made this entire fuse for nothing. I promise, we will only stay for a minute", Ariel batted her eyelashes at him.

"One minute, and not a moment more", Sebastian glared at him and Ariel started to swim off, "And you are not to get any closer to that beach than that large rock that sticks out of the water!"

**AT THE BEACH**

"There he is", Ariel whispered under her breath in awe of the sight of the prince.

"Ariel, you are not going to get closer, are you?" Flounder asked his best friend as he swam up next to the rock Ariel was lying upon.

"No, Ariel, you cannot go to that beach", Sebastian answer for her, but it was too late. Ariel was already leaping off the rock and swimming toward the shoreline.

"Who's there?" Eric spun around as Max started to bark at one of the watery rocks near the sand.

Slowly, Eric approached the rock. The wind caught up and blew at Ariel's red hair, and Eric caught sight of it.

He rushed toward the rock; 'It's her', Eric thought to himself.

Ariel heard the sound of Eric running along the sands; heard him splash into the shallow waves; and heard him let out a sigh of relief as their eyes met.

Ariel was frozen in place and Eric was entranced by her. He brushed through the rippling waters, drawn to her, needing to be nearer to her. Eric stretched out his fingers and ever so gently pressed his palm against her cheek.

"You're real", Eric barely managed to say the words through his emotions.

"Eric", Ariel whispered back to him as she rested her hand against his.

Then, Eric happened a glance at her tail; he froze with his hand plastered between Ariel's cheek and palm.

Ariel realized what had caused the sudden change in him, and for the first time in her life, she felt ashamed to me a mermaid. A tear began to roll down her face and she pulled Eric's hand way from her cheek. Before Eric knew it, Ariel was swimming away from him.

"No! Wait!" he desperately called after her.

Ariel caught her breath behind the large rock in the deeper waters, hider from Eric's sight.

"Ariel, what are you doing? We have to get out of here", Flounder spoke in the ever panicky voice of his.

"Please!" Eric called out, "I don't even know your name."

Cautiously, Ariel peeked up over the top edge of the rock. She could see Eric in the water, the waves were already higher than his chest and still he called out to her.

"Ariel!" she yelled back to him, with her head clearly visible over the rock, "My name is Ariel."

Eric saw her on the rock; they smiled at one another. Then, Sebastian pulled at Ariel's tail and she promptly leaped off the rock and swam back to her watery home.

Max started to bark at Eric and then Grimsby walked onto the beach. He scolded Eric for going into the water so soon after being in a ship wreck, but Eric didn't hear a word of what he said. He was too transfixed on the thought of going back to the beach the next day and every day after that. He was going to see her again, there was no doubt in his mind… he was going to see his Ariel again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 2

"Ariel no, you are not going to see that human again", Sebastian yelled at the princess the next morning as she was swimming back to the beach.

"You know, he might not be there", Flounder stuttered.

"He's there, I just know it", Ariel shot up toward the surface.

ON THE BEACH

"I'm going crazy Max", Eric patted his dog and threw another stick for him. "How did I even think that she would be here this early on the very next morning?"

*bark* *bark* *bark* *bark* *bark*

"Max! What is it Max?" Eric sprinted over to his dog, desperately looking over the ocean's surface.

IN THE SEA

"Ariel, get back under the water", Sebastian called after her as she started to crawl up onto her rock.

"Not a chance Sebastian, I need to see him", Ariel spoke over her shoulder, before peaking up over the rock.

"Ariel!" Eric yelled out as he caught a glimpse of her red hair blowing in the breeze.

"Eric!" she called back as she lifted her body up and watched Eric run into the waves.

He swam out to her and pulled himself onto the rock.

"I knew you would be here", Ariel let the words slip out as she exhaled a breath that she had not realized she had been holding.

"I knew you would come", Eric reached out a hand and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We have to stop her", Sebastian whispered to Flounder as the peered up at the couple from under the water.

"Okay, but how? This is Ariel we are talking about", Flounder said, while the couple above them spent time talking with one another until the sun started to rise higher into the sky.

"I have to go", Ariel sadly said as Sebastian started to tug on her tail.

"No, not yet", Eric squeezed her hand.

"My father will be looking for me soon, and I can't let him know that I snuck out", Ariel slowly pulled her hand away from Eric and started to slid herself off of the rock.

"Wait", Eric said as he leaned himself closer to her. He rushed his hand to the back of her hand and pulled her lips to his. Ariel didn't respond at first, her mind was too shocked. But, then she felt how warm and tender his lips moved against her own, and she let out a quiet moan. Eric took this as encouragement and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her chest against his.

"Eric", Ariel whispered his name into the kiss.

He took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue inside; both of them moaned at the new sensation.

"ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled at her and pulled on her tail again, parting the lovers' lips.

" Ariel", Eric's breath brushed against her mouth, as he leaned in for another kiss; complete oblivious to Sebastian's voice.

Before their lips could meet again, Sebastian and Flounder both tugged on Ariel, and pulled her into the waves.

"Ariel!" Eric yelled and splashed into the waves after her, but found only water.

He looked over the smooth waves; his eyes begging for the sight of her. Then, he caught sight of her red hair and saw a smile upon her face, before she slipped into the ocean.

*bark* *bark* *bark*

"Alright Max, I'm coming", Eric started swimming back to the beach, already feeling cold at the loss of Ariel's sweet touch.


	3. Chapter 3

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 3

"Morning Daddy", Ariel swam up to her father, the king, and kissed his cheek.

"Well good morning Ariel", he smiled at her as she twirled out of the room. "Sebastian, what is up with that daughter of mine?"

"She… she…well your majesty… I", Sebastian tried to think of anything to say, but couldn't find any words.

"Sebastian?" the king raised an eyebrow at the crab.

"Well sire… I… she…" Sebastian stuttered.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ariel yelled as she looked back and saw the scene between the crab and her father.

Both the king and Sebastian shot a look in Ariel's direction at the sound of her sudden outburst.

"I need you Sebastian, right now", Ariel clenched her teeth together.

"Why?" her father gave her a look.

"I want to go out, and I though you would want me to have an escort", Ariel innocently batted her eyes at the king.

"Well if it is an escort you are looking for, I have someone I want you to meet", the king smiled at his daughter. "This is Prince Namor."

At that moment, a handsome merman entered the room. He was well built, his hair was rouged, but clean, and his eyes were enchanting; a true image of a royal, high bred prince of the seas.

"Oh", was all Ariel had to say as the prince approached her and laid a kiss on her hand.

"Shall I me your escort, dear princess", Namor bowed to Ariel with a smile.

"Okay", Ariel hesitated to say.

As the two went off on their own, they were observed by Sebastian and the king.

"Well, I suppose I was going to lose her sometime. At least this way I know she is out with a good merman", the king sadly smiled at his daughter's fading shadow.

IN THE MARKET OF ATLANTIS

"Princess Ariel!"

"Oh, Princess… Buy This!"

"No… Buy This!"

"Princess! Princess!"

Prince Namor and Ariel were swarmed in the marketplace. Everyone wanted to be near the princess and everyone wanted her to buy something.

"I know you're a princess and everything", Prince Namor said to Ariel, "but this is a little… excessive."

"Yeah", Ariel responded as the pair tried to walk through the crowd. "This is my fault. I don't go out much. Well, I do go out, all the time in fact, but just not into the city like this."

"I have an idea", Namor gave her a devilish grin.

Without warning her, Namor took hold of Ariel's waist and ducked them under the arms of the crowd. With his fast speed, Namor guided Ariel through the following crowd and zigzagged around the corners of the market until the crows had fallen behind.

"Here… take this", Namor tossed Ariel a bit of cloth from the vender cart next to them.

"Why?" Ariel asked as Namor flipped a couple of royal coins to the vender and took a hat and a vest for himself.

"Cover your hair, and then follow me", Namor said as he looked around the corner of the cart to see the scrabbling crowd.

"Now what?" Ariel asked, coming up next to Namor and looking around the corner herself.

"Go slow", Namor whispered to her, before taking hold of her hand and walking right out toward the crowd.

The prince and the princess swam right through the crowd, unnoticed. Slowly, Namor led Ariel right out of the market.

"So, where do you normal go, when you go out?" he smiled at her once they were clear of the market.

"Take that off", Ariel gestured toward Namor's hat (which was a bright orange and looked absolutely ridiculous), "and follow me."

"Why, you don't like it?" Namor laughed at himself; realizing how dumb that hat looked.

"Come on", Ariel snatched the hat off his head and then started to swim off with it; the prince playfully chasing after her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 4

"This is so weird", Ariel said, while she and Namor laid next to each other on the ocean's floor, looking up at the clear water above them.

"Being here with me is weird for you?" Namor asked, his voice holding a hint of sadness from the thought that Ariel did not like being near to him.

"No, not that", Ariel almost laughed at him. "Sebastian hasn't come to yell at me yet. Father always gets mad at him if I wonder away from the palace for too long; so he always comes after me. But he hasn't yet."

"Maybe he can't find us", Namor said as he rolled over onto his side and looked at the princess next to him.

"No", Ariel rolled onto her stomach. "Sebastian finds me here a lot. The water is always so clear and the sand here is just soooo soft."

"Yeah, it is nice here. I have a spot like this back home; there is an empty section in the seaweed field a little ways away from my palace. It made a nice hiding place for my when I was growing up", Namor looked but up at the clear water as he spoke.

"Yeah, for some reason, being able to escape from it all makes it easier…" Ariel said.

"Easier to be royal and makes you feel like you're just you", Namor finished for her.

"Exactly! I have a cave, hidden behind that large rock over there", Ariel lifted her finger and pointed to her left. "I go in there when I want to get away from everything. It's where I hid all my secrets… where I hid myself."

Ariel smiled at the prince. Namor started to gravitate toward Ariel, his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips.

"I should get back", Ariel moved away from the prince, realizing what his mind was thinking to do.

"Of course princess, let's getting going", Namor got up off the sand.

"No!" Ariel almost shrieked at him. "Um, no, I… I can get back on my own."

"I know you _can_ get there on your own. But since you want to be away from me or at least want some time on your own; I will simply say 'good day'", Namor genuinely smiled and bowed to Ariel. "And next time, you can just tell me the truth."

"Thank you, Prince Namor", Ariel bowed back to him and then swam off.

"You're welcome… Ariel", Namor whispered as she faded from view.

THAT NIGHT

Prince Eric and his dog sat on the beach together; the moon above them and the stars shinning.

"It's alright Max; go to sleep", Eric patted Max, as he noticed the dog's eyelids starting to close. "I'll wait up for both of us."

"Eric", Ariel whispered; her body resting in the shallow water nearest to the dry sand.

"Ariel!" Eric smiled and ran toward her; leaving Max sleeping in the sand.

The couple reached out their arms to one another and folded themselves into a warm embrace. Eric pulled back slightly; just enough to move his lips to Ariel's.

"Wait", Ariel spoke against his lips.

"Why?" Eric whispered back, grazing his lips across Ariel's.

"Something happened today", she pulled away from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Eric sounded concerned.

"Yes… no… I'm… my father introduced me to a prince today", Ariel struggled to say.

"A prince… someone like you", Eric stated his question.

"Yes, he's a merman; Prince Namor", Ariel answered his statement.

"What are your thoughts?" Eric loosened his grip from around her waist.

"He's good and kind. I've only just met him and I already think of him as a friend", Ariel's voice was slow and lingering.

"Just as friend…" Eric almost teased her.

"My father had him be my escort for the day", Ariel's voice became very serious and almost fearful. "It makes me worry that my father has intentions for Namor and me."

"Hey", Eric gently hushed Ariel, "my family, my court, has pushed princesses and duchesses at me for a while now… and nothing has ever come of it."

"It's just that…" Ariel couldn't find the words.

"I know. We just found each other", Eric pulled her close once again. "And I am not going to lose you. Ariel, no one else has power over me. There is only you. I love you."

The couple kissed again. Holding each other like only lovers can; clinging to the short time they had together before they both had to return to their own worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 5

EARLY MORNING - ABOUT A WEEK AFTER ARIEL MET NAMOR

"Ariel… Ariel…" Namor whispered outside the princess' royal window.

The prince looked into Ariel's room, and saw that it was empty. Then, suddenly Ariel came around the corner of the building and swam right into Namor.

"Oh, Namor… what are you doing here?" Ariel stared at the prince.

"Me?! Ariel… what are you doing out of bed so early?" Namor questioned Ariel, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I was… I was… please don't ask me that", Ariel sighed into the words.

"Ariel?" Namor let go of her.

"I'm sorry Namor", Ariel apologized as her went into her room and closed the blinds.

LATE THAT AFTERNOON

"Hello Ariel", the king greeted his daughter.

"You wanted to see me Dad", Ariel went up close to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have something to ask you sweetheart", the king smiled.

"What?"

"Ariel, what do you think of Prince Namor? I know the two of you have been spending time together this past week", he grinned even wider.

"Well… he is my friend. Why… why do you ask father?" Ariel moved a little away from the king.

"Prince Namor and his court has come to me with a desire to form a lasting peace between our kingdoms… a peace through marriage", the king answered; doing his best not to let his eyes wonder to where Namor was hiding in the shadows of the room.

"No", Ariel almost had a tear roll down from her eyes. "Please Daddy… don't ask this of me."

"Ariel", the king lost his smile, "you are a princess. It is your duty to your family to marry a noble merman. And you and Namor are friends already, and you have only known each other for a week; imagine how much more you will care for him with more time. The contact for the marriage has come up now; it does not make any sense for you to refuse it."

"But Daddy… I… I don't want to get married yet", Ariel came up with a quick excuse.

"Ariel", the king's smile started to return. "It will be a royal wedding between a prince and a princess; it will take time to plan. You will have a long engagement; we could even request that the wedding not take place for a few years, if you like."

"No... NO", Ariel yelled and swam out of the room.

Namor sadly swam out into the open, after Ariel was out of sight.

"She just needs time, Prince Namor", the king assured him.

"Of course, your majesty… good day", and then Namor swam after Ariel.

AT ARIEL'S ROCK NEAR THE BEACH

"Eric! Eric!" Ariel called with panic in her voice the moment she pulled herself onto the rock.

"Ariel! What's wrong?" Eric started rushed to her from where he was on the beach.

"Oh Eric", Ariel sighed as Eric reached the rock; a tear spilling from her moist eyes.

"Hush love", Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"Eric", Ariel sobbed his name.

"Hey… tell me what's wrong", Eric laid a hand on the side of her face and leaned back so he could look into her eyes.

"My father… my father is arranging a match between me and Namor. He wants me to agree to an engagement", Ariel tried to hold back her tears.

"Can you say no?" Eric asked.

"My father said I could have as long of an engagement as I wanted", Ariel let a fake smile cross her face.

"Ariel…" Eric pulled her close and buried his face in her red hair.

He started trailing kisses from beneath her ear, along her jaw, and finally to her lips.

"I love you Ariel", he whispered into her moans. "We'll figure something out."

"Ariel!" Namor called over the waves as he observed Eric and Ariel on the rock.


	6. Chapter 6

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 6

"Namor… Wait!" Ariel yelled as Namor splashed into the ocean.

"Ariel?" Eric held onto her hand.

"Eric, I have to go after him. If he goes to my father… Eric… I have to go", Ariel spoke quickly before pulling Eric into a passionate kiss and then leaping into the sea.

IN THE KING'S THRONE ROOM

"Your majesty", Namor bowed to Ariel's father, "I have startling news about your youngest daughter."

"Prince Namor; is Ariel alright?" the king stood up from his throne.

"She is in lov… I saw her with a human male", the prince said.

"What?!" the king fumed.

"I believe she have been keeping secrets from you. She has a hidden cave not far from the city; a place where she keeps the things she does not want anyone to know about", Namor blurted out.

"Take me there", the king demanded.

"Oh no", Ariel spotted Namor and the king swimming away from the palace.

She followed the two men until she saw Namor point out her hidden cave to her father.

"No!" Ariel rushed in front of the two men, and shielded the cave with her body.

"Ariel… is it true", the king tried to speak kindly to her, but failed.

"Daddy, please…" Ariel started to plead.

"Move!" her father gently pushed her out of the way and opened the cave entrance.

Inside were human items from ship wrecks and the statue of Prince Eric.

"Daddy, please try to understand", Ariel through herself against Eric's statue.

"Ariel, I have told you of the dangers of humans. And you have defied me for the last time!" the king started to raise his trident.

"Daddy, I love him", Ariel yelled at him and then realized it was the worst thing she could have said at that moment.

The king destroyed everything in the cave, including the statue; and then he left.

"Ariel, I…" Namor started to say something to her.

"Get out!" Ariel screamed at the prince. "I trusted you! You were my friend! Go! Go with my father! You have more loyalty to him than you do to me!"

Namor left without a word; his head hung low, his heart broken, and his ears filled with the sound of Ariel's tears.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Prince Namor! Prince Namor!" Flounder swam up to the prince, who was lying on the soft sand near to Ariel's destroyed cave.

"Flounder? Have they found Ariel?" Namor sat up.

"Ariel's in trouble", Flounder spoke fast, ignoring the prince's question. "She went to Ursula, the Sea Witch. Ursula put Ariel's soul into a human body with no voice; and if Ariel can't get Eric to kiss her before the sun sets tomorrow Ursula will turn her into a horrid little, grey creature."

"Where is Ariel's real body?" Namor swam over to Flounder.

"Ursula has it", Flounder answered.

"Take me there!" Namor insisted and he and Flounder rushed off together.

"Prince Namor…"

The prince and Flounder heard a familiar voice when they were about half way to Ursula's.

"Ariel?" Namor looked around until his eyes landed upon the red haired mermaid.

"What are you doing, my prince?" the mermaid asked.

"Ariel! Everyone has been looking for you everywhere" Namor swam over to her.

"I was just taking some time for myself. I'm sorry if I worried you", she spoke sweetly to him.

"Ariel I'm so sorry. You were right; I betrayed you", the prince started to apologize. "I saw the way you and that human looked at one another, and the way her kissed you, and I just lost my mind. But, I was wrong. We are friends, good friends, and all I want is your happiness."

"Prince Namor…" she spoke back to him, placing her hand upon Namor's upper arm, "I don't love any human. I want to marry you."

"Ariel… why do you keep calling me '_Prince_ Namor'? Flounder said you went to Ursula, what has she done to you?" Namor backed away from her touch.

"What are you talking about? I just said I want you marry you, and you are talking nonsense", she spoke even sweeter to him.

"No… come with me", Namor grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the ocean.

AT ARIEL'S AND ERIC'S ROCK

"Now!" Namor almost yelled as the pair broke the water's surface right next to the rock. "Tell me you don't love that human. Tell me here, where you met with him… where you kissed him."

"I…" she started to speak.

"ARIEL!"

Eric had just walked onto the beach and caught sight of her red hair. He immediately called out her name and ran into the sea.

"My love…" Eric pulled the mermaid into his arms.

Eric went to kiss her, but she pulled away from. At first Eric was hurt from her gestured, but then thought on the past two days. A young, mute woman had appeared on the beach. She had reminded him so much of Ariel, but she looked nothing like her; and yet there was something about the woman. So, he took hold of the mermaid in front of him and kissed her.

"You're not Ariel", Eric said as he pushed her away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 7

"_You're not Ariel."_

The red haired mermaid went to strike at Eric, but Namor caught her wrist.

"Where is Ariel?" Namor spoke to her firmly, holding back as much of his wrath as possible.

"I know where she is", Eric spoke aloud to no one in particular. And that was when they heard the sob coming from the beach. It was a dark haired woman, leaning up against one of the rocks on the beach; Max at her side.

"Ariel", Eric let out her name in a whisper, before speeding out of the sea and onto the beach.

At first the woman started to back away from him; having only seen the scene in the water (having scene Eric kiss her body without her soul in it). But Eric was not about to let her leave. He pulled her almost roughly to him.

But, before he could slam his lips into hers; the red haired mermaid stepped in.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, the black haired Ariel crumbled in Eric's grip. Ariel started to scream in pain, as her human legs started to fuse together and form a mermaid's tail.

Eric swiftly took Ariel in his arms and moved her into the water.

He laid her down gently in the shallow waves, before joining Namor with the red head. Namor had already squeezed his hands around her throat.

"Namor stop", Eric yelled at him, pulling Namor's arms away from her throat. Unlucky for the two men, it allowed her a moment to escape.

"Why did you do that?" Namor yelled back at his fellow prince.

"That's Ariel's body. We are going to need it in one piece to get her soul back into it", Eric explained.

"Eric", Ariel's achingly called out to him from the shallow waters.

Eric started to swim back to her, but Namor reached her first; pulling her into his arms. She didn't pull away from him, and Eric was right by her side just after Namor.

"Eric", she winced in pain again, "something is happening to me. Eric…"

It was then that Ariel's skin started turning grey and a whirl pool appeared from below and sucked Ariel right out of Namor's arms, and out to sea.

"ARIEL!" both men cried out. Namor and Eric both dived into the water after her.

The whirlpool calmed down at the sea bed. Ariel was now a little grey, wrinkled creature, and her possessed body was right next to her.

"Turn her back", Namor yelled at the red head, as Eric swam over to Ariel; before having to swim back up to the surface for air.

"Ursual!" Ariel's father swam up from behind; Sebastian and Flounder with him.

"Oh, your majesty", Ursula's soul bowed in Ariel's body.

"Give me back my daughter", the king raised his trident.

"Well here's her contract", Ursula made the golden paper appear.

After trying to destroy it and failing; the king knew he had only one choice. The only choice a father could make… he replaced Ariel's name with his own.

The king was immediately attacked by a whirlpool and transformed into one of those little grey creatures. While Ariel's grey creature body went limp. Ariel's real body fell onto the sea bed and Ursula's true form appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

The Struggling Love of Ariel and Eric

Chapter 8

"Ariel?" Namor questioned, not moving toward her fallen body.

"Daddy?" Ariel opened her own eyes. And when she saw what had become of her father; she lunged at Ursula.

A moment later Ursula had Ariel pinned, but before Namor could react, Eric had already returned, and through a harpoon at the Sea Witch.

Ursula turned toward the human prince at the shock of her arm being cut. Ariel immediately swam for Eric, who was already making his way back to the surface for air. The Sea Witch turned away from the couple and went for the king's trident.

"NO!" Namor shouted as he saw Ursula point the weapon at Ariel. The prince swam in front of the trident and was hit with the full power Ursula was going to unleash upon the princess.

Ariel shouted in emotional pain as she watched Namor turn into nothing put ocean dust. Eric swiftly grabbed hold of Ariel's hand and pulled her to the surface.

"Eric! Go! Get to shore", Ariel felt herself starting to cry.

"No, I won't leave you", Eric pulled her close; but then they were pulled a part by a giant Ursula wearing the king's crown.

The couple jumped into the sea. Ariel ended up on the ocean floor, and was the attention of Ursula's wrath. This gave Eric the time to climb aboard one of the ships that Ursula had swirled up from the sea. He used it to spear the Sea Witch, and with her death, all was restored to its true form.

The king regained his crown and trident; Ursula's other victims were freed; and the black haired body Ariel had inhabited turned from its grey form, back into a mermaid. And, Prince Namor was alive once again.

SUNRISE UNDER THE SEA

"Here let me help you", Namor offered his arm to the black haired mermaid.

"What's going on?" the woman questioned; her entire body shacking.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Namor asked her, while still holding onto her.

"I was on a ship, it was sinking… and then… nothing…" the woman closed her eyes trying to remember. Then she looked down at her tail.

"Where are my legs?" the woman shrieked.

"You're a mermaid now", Namor spoke softly to her. "But don't worry; I'm going to help you."

SUNRISE ABOVE THE WAVES

Ariel watched Eric lying on the beach from their rock in the water. Then, she felt a warm sensation on her tail. She looked down at herself, and then up at her father. The king and given her human legs.

As Ariel walked out of the see; Eric awake and ran to into her arms… and together, their hearts vowed to never be out of each other's sight again.

THE END


	9. A Word from the Author

Hello,

No, this is not an added chapter to the story… sorry.

However, this is a VERY important message.

There is a new book series on the market, 'Legacy of Atlantis'. The first book 'Legacy of Atlantis Book One: Mara and the Gods' just became available on Amazon and it is a most read. ( Legacy-Atlantis-Book-One-Mara/dp/1511923350/ref=sr_1_11?s=books&amp;ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1430405585&amp;sr=1-11&amp;keywords=legacy+of+atlantis).

There is also a Facebook page, Legacy of Atlantis, that has a information and updates and this fantastic tale of revenge, love, war, magic, technology, and so, SO much more.

Please, give it a look.


End file.
